Russian Roulette
by AshtheAwesomeRainbow
Summary: Draco Malfo and Deena Dazzers. A dangerous game in the dark. As the gun spins and the moment of truth comes near, confessions fall. Who will survive?


Russian Roulette

A grin appeared on Draco's face. "What? You aren't going to back up now, are you?" He asked teasingly.  
Deena hesitated for a second and gulped.

"I just need to think." She casted back with an raised eyebrow. The room they were in was dark, and kinda creeped her out._ Don't be ridiculous, Deena. This is madness._

"Be calm, you don't need to force it." Draco said softly, but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Let us play." She heard herself reply instead.

***

Deena's hear beat heavily in her chest. She focused on her breathe, to make it steady again. "Guess you don't want to go first, now do you?" Draco's voice sneered.

"Just shut up, _Malfoy_, I'm thinking. Spin the d*mn thing." She said challenging. Draco's grin widened and Deena cursed the 'thump' her heart made. With her eyes she followed the turning gun on the table.

"Do you play this a lot?" She got curious at once. Draco smiled as the gun stopped, pointing at him. "Sometimes, with friends." He shrugged as he grabbed the weapon and let his fingers run over it. Deena's face got struck by horror. _That he is here means he has never lost.._ She quickly recovered her expression to a cool poker face.

"Then do it," She whispered softly.

***  
The dim light shone on Draco's face. As he put in the bullets, the grin on his face didn't disappear. He'd played this game so much, he knew exactly how much bullets he had to use. As he put in three in the right places, His eyes met Deena's for a second. Under the table her foot scratched over his leg. _D*mn seductress,_ he cursed softly.

Sights of his childhood flashed along, things he'd seen for one hundred times before. But this was different.

***

_"What are you thinking,_ Dazzers_?" She turned around and sighed annoyed._

"What I'm up to? C'mon, Malfoy_, like I'd every tell you that." His smile widened into a teasing grin. "Is that because I don't want to know or because it's about me?" Deena rolled her blue vivid eyes softly._

"Oh, please, don't think too high of yourself, you're not worth it." She casted back, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Ouch, that hurts." He said with a quasi-painful face his hand pressed against his chest by his heart. Deena smiled.

"Truth hurts, Draco. Get used to it."

***

He smirked softly."Well then, there I go." He said casually and put the thing against his head.

***

_"Draco, stop it!" She squealed as she ran away for the blonde armed with Christmas cookies. Draco threw a few at her head._

"Not until you give up, Deena!" He called out. Deena ran away laughing, stalking under, through, over the long tables in the Great-Hall.  
"Never!" She yelled victorious as she stood on top of the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter glanced at her weirdly, but Deena decided to ignore it. She sprinted out of the Great Hall when she got stopped at once. Draco bumping into her, stood next to her and looked at her confusedly. Deena looked up and cursed quietly.

"Hexed mistletoe." She smirked. "Well then, there's nothing else to do right?"

Draco grinned and took her head in his hands. As their lips touched, Deena felt some weird excitement and she kissed him back, more passionate than she intended too.

"I-I need to go." She said quickly after she broke off their kiss and stalked off.

***

Deena saw his smile widen as she heard a click but no bang. Fear took over her heart. Her fingers shook heavily as she took the gun Draco shove towards her. Her blue eyes met his for a split second, and she saw behind his neutral, slightly challenging and highly irritating facial expression a glance of worry in his eyes.  
For Deena didn't know how much bullets wouldn't kill her, she just put two in, on just random places. Terror caused her not being able to breathe properly, her breath ragged in her throat.

Flashes of the past came around the corner as she placed the gun softly against the bare skin of her head.

***

_"Like I said, Malfoy, it was because of the MISTLETOE nothing else!" She defended herself touchy. "Jeesh, Dazzers, no need to be so huffy." Draco smirked._

"Do you know what I think?" She turned towards her and rolled her eyes.

"Enlighten me, Mr. Malfoy." Draco sighed. Whatever Deena_, he thought and continued talking._

"I think you just actually liked it that much, it scared you to death." He whispered softly. Deena stood there quietly, her gaze turned to the floor, biting her lip nervously. He came closer towards her and lifted her head up to him. As Draco kissed her, he felt something he hadn't ever felt before. When Deena kissed him back, his heart pounded in his chest like it wanted burst out.

Then Deena broke off. "No! I have a BOYFRIEND, Draco Malfoy. Samuel Aston is my boyfriend, and that is why I'm touchy because I cheated on him. So now leave me alone." She hissed angrily and stalked off.

"But..But you kissed me back!" Draco yelled after her. Ah, never mind Draco, she's just a chick. There are more than just her_, his mind thought, but Draco felt more alone than he had ever experienced before._

***

A voice in the musty chilly darkness shattered her visions of the past and made her soft smile disappear. "I never understood you and Samuel." Draco said quietly. Deena looked up confusedly. _How could he know what I was thinking off?_

"Well, then it's better Sam and I split up, right? But that has nothing to do with the game." She sighed softly. His eyes caught hers.  
The sentence he spoke came out of nothing and completely messed up her brain.

"I'm in love with you, Deena." She hesitated for a second and sighed.

"Draco, what the hell have you done to my mind?" He grinned softly and shrugged. Then his face turned serious again.

"Are you afraid?" As she stared again into Draco's warm eyes, her smile returned.

"No. I'm terrified."

Her hand reached out for his and she squeezed it softly. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

"You know what? Scr*w the sh*t. I love you Draco."

Then she pulled the trigger


End file.
